


Bad Dobby

by Xbalanque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbalanque/pseuds/Xbalanque
Summary: Draco has always relied on Dobby to be there for him when no one else could. Now that Dobby is free, Draco copes with the loss of his companion.





	Bad Dobby

Draco is pacing in his room, feeling an emotion he can't quite name. Of course, he is enraged that famous Potter has saved the day again. Not only that, he has just stolen Dobby from them. The elf had been a constant fixture in the family for as long as Draco could remember. Whenever his parents had to mix with the upper crust of society, Draco had been left home with only Dobby for company. It was Dobby who heard Draco's first words, not Father. It was Dobby who cared for Draco through illness, not Mother. Of course he loved his parents. Even if they were sometimes too harsh. Or too distant. Family loves each other. Family sticks together, and Dobby was family. And now he is gone, taken from him by that boy. Loneliness, he decides. That is what he is feeling. Draco has never truly been alone before. At school he has Crabbe and Goyle. Dismal conversationalists they may be, but Draco has someone to talk to, and someone to listen to him. Now he is alone in the manor and the house has never felt so large. He can hear quiet creaking of wood, water dripping from the eaves, every beat of his heart like a distant drummer drawing nearer by the second. All the little sounds of solitude fill the silence, and Dobby is gone. Father would not approve, would say that his sentimentality is foolish, a weakness befitting a Hufflepuff. But Father would never need to know. Draco is a more accomplished Occlumens than most his age, by necessity. In any case, Father and Mother are out, picking a new House Elf, and Draco is home.  
He kicks the frame of his bed in frustration, then winces as the ornamental scrolling higher up catches him in the shin. Perhaps this is why he doesn't hear the *crack* when he collapses on a plush green ottoman, perched precariously with his leg in his hands.  
"Is Master Draco all right?"  
The sudden, familiar voice catches him off guard. He flails involuntarily, and topples backward off the ottoman. The Persin carpet softens the blow, but his vision blurs for a second. He sees a figure over him, a look of concern in the luminous green eyes. "Dobby?"  
"Yes, Master Draco. Dobby has returned home one last time. Dobby hopes that Master is not injured."  
The house elf moves the ottoman aside with a wave of his hand, and rushes to his aid. Draco can see from his vantage point that Dobby has something grey covering his foot. "Dobby, are you wearing a sock?"  
"Yes, Master Draco. Surely Master Draco knows that Dobby is now free. Harry Potter gave Dobby this sock."  
At the mention of his rival's name Draco's head hurts even more. "Take that thing off. It's disgusting."  
Dobby ignores him entirely, and looks into each of his eyes for a moment, then turns aside, apparently satisfied. Draco hardly registers this. Disobedience from Dobby is new. He feels an entirely different feeling now. He's surprised...and yet strangely, he isn't angry. This is beyond the pale, a situation that has never remotely entered his mind. He is jolted from his reverie by Dobby rolling aside his robe and placing his cool, leathery palms against his shin. There is an angry red gash, more severe than he had thought, and it would surely bruise as well. Dobby's long, slender fingers knead the area, working some small healing magic peculiar to his kind. The edge of his wrist brushes the inside of his thigh, and Draco shivers involuntarily. Dobby has never touched him before. His breath catches, and Dobby pauses, concerned.  
"Is Dobby hurting Master Draco?"  
Draco shook his head, looking away pointodly. He doesn't understand why he is so affected by this turn of events, but he doesn't want Dobby to stop, either. Dobby continues his work and the wound has closed entirely. It will not need to be further healed magically to prevent a scar from forming. Fitting, thought Draco. He almost gets a scar from kicking a bed, while Harry gets one - in the shape of a lightning bolt, no less - from the Dark Lord himself. He is immediately angry for the senseless jealousy.  
"Dobby, what are you doing here?"  
"Dobby came home to see Draco. Dobby knows that he did not get a chance to say goodbye to Master Draco. Dobby has always been fond of Master Draco, and he hopes that Master Draco has always been fond of Dobby too. Dobby has always thought that Master Draco was the best of his family."  
As if startled by his own forwardness, Dobby steps backward, his eyes like saucers, and seizes a shoe from the closet. Draco lunges, catching him by the wrist before the elf can harm himself. Another shiver races down his spine. Dobby seems affected as well, and he drops the shoe.  
"Dobby has forgotten that he no longer needs to punish himself."  
Draco can't think of anything to say. He is staring at his hand. Why did he do that? Why does he care if a servant beats himself?  
Dobby reaches out with his other hand and brushes Draco's cheek, wiping tears he didn't even realize are there.  
"Why can't you - " he begins to say. He is immediately cut off by two loud *pops* from downstairs. His parents are back.  
"My parents can't find you here. Father would go berserk."  
Dobby sighs and backs away, raising his fingers to snap. "Goodbye, Master Draco."  
"Goodbye, Dobby". Draco is speaking to an empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabby  
> Yes this is terrible  
> No it is not serious


End file.
